1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking guidance method, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a guidance line for guidance of perpendicular, parallel parking in an AVM synthetic image to provide parking guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ‘around view monitor (AVM)’ uses a scheme of providing view images as viewed from above the vehicle to a driver in real time. Such a system includes respective one wide angle camera mounted below the front, back, left and right side-view mirrors of a vehicle such that 360 degrees around a vehicle without a dead angle may be covered and a more stabilized parking operation may be carried out avoiding an obstacle at a dead angle. Further, since the system works both in the cases of traveling forward and traveling backward at a relatively low speed, the parking may be easy even at the time of head-on parking.
Meanwhile, in some cases of parking assistant systems according to the related art, a guidance line is displayed on a screen to support a manipulation of driving. For example, in some cases of parking assistant systems, a guidance line, parallel to a line contacting an expected outer trajectory P1 of a vehicle at the time of reverse turning of a vehicle and simultaneously spaced apart therefrom by a predetermined distance, is displayed to be superimposed on a screen. In this case, a driver may confirm whether a collision with other vehicles (vehicles parked at a parking space within an outer radius of turning of a vehicle) occurs, or the like, while reverse turning, through a guidance line displayed on a screen. However, in the case of displaying an expected outer trajectory P1 of turning of vehicle on an around view monitor (AVM) screen in the scheme as described above, a guidance line may not be appropriately displayed thereon due to a limitation in a view amount on the AVM screen that displays surrounding information of a vehicle in 360 degrees around the vehicle on a single screen. Further, a problem in which a driver cannot intuitionally and easily determine whether an extent of matching between a guidance line and a parking section line is precise may occur.